


Fourth of July.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean takes Sam to see fireworks for the fourth.





	Fourth of July.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to no clue how this story went from cute Fourth story to smut sexy time story. I hope y'all like it :)

Sam and Dean were driving down the road. Sam had no clue where they were going because Dean wouldn't tell him. They had been hunting a lot lately and they needed a break. The older Winchester finally stopped the car and they were at an over look, over looking Lebanon. They got out of the car together. Dean went got the blanket out of the backseat. He laid the blanket on the ground in front of the car. Dean sat down first, he looked at his brother and smiled. Sam sat down next to Dean. 

*****

“You going to tell me, what we're doing here?” 

“You'll found soon.” He smiled.

“Come on, Dee.” He said with puppy dog eyes. 

Just then there was a big boom and the sky lite up. Sam looked at his brother smiled brightly. Dean watched his brother more then he watched the fireworks. He looked at Dean smile shyly. 

“Gods, I love you.” 

Sam looked at his brother shocked. He wasn't sure if he heard him correctly. When Dean realized what he had said, he looked at his baby brother scared that Sam was going to get up and leave. He moved to get up but he felt Sam grab his hand. 

“Please, don't leave.” 

“Sammy, I.” 

“I love you too Dean. I've loved for you years.” Sam said softly. 

“Fuck.”

*****

Dean leaned over and kissed his baby brother softly. Sam moaned quietly in his throat. The older man pushed Sam down on his back. Dean got on top of him, he could feel Sam's hardness through their jeans. Dean reached down undid his baby brother's jeans. He slid his hand into the boxer briefs, he felt the per cum beading out of the head. He pulled his brother’s cock out. He wasn't surprised at the size of his baby brother. Sam was long and thick, he could feel the vain on it. The head was purple and angry looking. Dean slid his hand down and back up. 

“Fuck.” Sam moaned as he arched his back. 

“I've got you baby boy.” 

Dean keep pumping his hand up and down on his brother's hard cock. He could tell that Sam was close to coming so he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head and took Sam to the root. He rolled tongue around the head and ran down the vain. The younger man buckled his hips and came moaning Dean's name. Dean swallowed the come. He gently put Sam back into his jeans. He made his way back up Sam's body. He leaned down and kissed Sam again. He licked Sam's lip so he would open them. When his baby brother opened his mouth, Dean slid his tongue in. Sam moaned when he tasted himself on his brother's tongue. They pulled away from each and smiled almost shyly. 

“I've never came so hard before.” He said out of breathe.

“I aim to please.” Dean said with wink.

Sam laughed and smiled showing his dimples. “My turn.” He said with small smirk. 

Sam flipped them and was now on top of his brother. He slid down his brother's body, he undid his jeans. He gently took out of his brother's dick. He took a deep breathe when he looked at it, it was thick and beautiful. He slowly put Dean's cock into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the head. 

“Fuck, Sammy. Don't stop.” He moaned. 

Dean put his hands into Sam's hair and pushed the younger man down. Sam moaned around his brother's cocks. That made him moan louder as he buckled his hips up. Sam rolled his tongue again around the head as he moved his head up and down. Dean could feel his balls drawing up. He didn't have the time to warn Sam before he came harder then he ever had. The younger man moaned as he tasted his brother. He swallowed all of Dean's came. He pulled off with a pop. Sam gently put his brother's cock back into his jeans. Sam laid back up next his brother, he looked at him a little nervous. 

“I don't want this to be one and go. I really do love you Sam.” 

“Good because, I really love you too.” 

Dean pulled his baby brother closely to him as the watched the rest of the fireworks. He laid his head on his older brother's chest. Sam has enjoy the fourth with his brother but this one had to his favorite one of all of them. He smiled when he felt Dean kissing the top of his head. Yep, he was in love with his brother and didn't care what anyone though of them.


End file.
